poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Finn/The story of Anakin Skywalker
Here's how Meeting Finn and The story of Anakin Skywalker goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. we see Finn searching for water Finn: Water. Water. thugs capture BB-8 but Trixie blasts them with magic and frees BB-8 Mac Grimborn: Who were those thugs? Rey: They work for Unkar. Starlight: That guy who wanted BB-8? Discord: He must've really wanted him. BB-8: Beeps Rarity: What now? BB-8: Beeps Rey: Him? Rey, BB-8 and our heroes chase Finn but Uglyghost catches him Icebat: What's your hurry, thief? Finn: What? Thief? shocked by BB-8 Ow! Starlight: This droid says you stole that jacket! Finn: I really had things messed up, alright? So I'd appreciate it if you stop accusing me of--shocked by BB-8 again Ow! Stop it! Cozymonster: Where did you get it? It belongs to his master. Finn: It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right? looks at Rey and our heroes Finn: He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it. Grubber: Quite a tragedy. Finn: I tried to help him. I'm sorry. Rey: So you're with the Resistance? Finn: I am. Yes, I am. Quietly Yes, I am with the Resistance. Fluttershy: We've never met a Resistance fighter before. Finn: Some of us look different. Dagur: BB-8 says he's on a secret mission. Finn: Apparently, he's got a map to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it. Willow: This can't be right. Rey: Quietly Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth. Starscream: Did you ever hear the story of Anakin Skywalker? Rey: Anakin Skywalker? Starscream: I've been waiting to recount this thrilling tale. Allow me to set the scene. Ratchet: This should be interesting. Starscream: Narrating We have arrived on the planet Tatooine, then we found a peculiar Force-sensitive boy, unlike any I've ever seen. Anakin was a good friend. When we 1st met him, he was a great pilot, but I knew he would be a great Jedi, and the Jedi High Council agree with our old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Anakin became Obi-Wan's apprentice, when he was captured on Geonosis by the hands of Count Dooku, we could never just leave him. So we went to rescue him. During the Battle of Geonosis, I personally killed the bounty hunter Jango Fett. We located the Count, but he escaped. Clever little toaster. Next, during the Battle over Coruscant, we rescued the Chancellor, but we encountered Count Dooku. We battled Dooku, and Wonk killed him. Then we encountered General Grievous, but he escaped. So the Council made him its member, but not make him a Jedi Master. When Commander Fox informed me that Mac engaged General Grievous, I asked Anakin to deliver this report to the Chancellor, but we learned that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord called Darth Sidious, the 1 we've been looking for. After the demise of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice. Sidious issued Order 66, the Great Jedi Purge. We even found the Death Star plans, thanks to Poggle the Lesser. We allied ourselves with the Rebellion and Luke Skywalker. And even Chewbacca and Han Solo, the smuggler. We destroyed the battle station. But the Empire found our secret base, so we evacuated, met Lando Calrasian on Cloud City, but he led Darth Vader and Boba Fett! Han was frozen in carbonite. Fett delivered Han to vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Leia strangled him, and I defeated Boba, and we were on a mission to deactivate the shield generator of the 2nd Death Star of the Imperial fleet, and Anakin was redeemed, but he sacrificed himself to save his son from Emperor Palpatine, and he died. Then we were celebrating with the Ewoks about our victory and the Empire's defeat. Wheeljack: That's a heck of a story. Bulkhead: That's exactly how it happened.